


All Tied Up

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary for this one, you'll just have to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

From the moment she stepped through the door of the club, she could feel an electrical energy in the atmosphere. It was exciting, stimulating, something she had never felt before. As she scanned the crowd for her friend, Melanie, her eyes landed upon him; a tall, languid man leaned against the end of the bar dressed in a black tailored suit, white button down shirt and blood red tie. He had dark, short-cropped hair and a slight bit of scruff that shadowed an exquisite jawline. He had obviously seen her as well, his gaze scanning her up and down as his tongue darted out and whetted his lip as he smiled appreciatively. 

Not seeing Melanie anywhere in the crowd, she eased her way to the bar, ending up not next to him, but a few seats down. “I'd like a vodka in cranberry juice on the rocks,” she answered when the bartender asked for her order. She intentionally kept from glancing at the man, keeping her gaze on the mirrored wall behind the bar. His reflection moved along behind the bottles of liquor until he was standing next to her.

She felt his arm graze her elbow and when she looked over, he grinned at her. “Hello,” he said, “I'm Tom.” His voice was velvety and deep and immediately sent a shiver down her spine. He was even more handsome close up, with piercing blue eyes. 

Nearly losing her calm and collected demeanor, she stumbled over her own introduction. “I'm sorry,” she ended up apologizing, “I'm not normally this nervous.”

“No,” he answered, “I should be the one who's sorry.” He had a wonderfully British accent that made her melt even more. “I saw you when you arrived and I just had to talk to you. I've made you nervous. I'll leave if you like.”

As he turned to leave, she grasped his elbow. “No, that's alright. Stay.” She gave him a broad smile. “Would you like a drink.”

“I should be the one buying you a drink,” he blushed. “But, I'll have a Jameson on the rocks, if you're offering.”

“I am offering.” She flagged the bartender down and ordered his drink. “So, tell me about yourself, Tom.”

She listened intently as he told her his story, that he was an actor who had recently been in a blockbuster movie, that it was purely by chance that he got the role. “I prefer to take rolls that are stimulating in some way, whether it be intellectually or otherwise.”

He could have been reading the phone book and she would have been enthralled. She forgot all about finding Melanie, he was the entire scope of her attention. As he spoke, she imagined scenarios that all involved the two of them back at her apartment. As her drink began to take effect, she began to giggle at each joke he told and she opened up more until they were laughing and carrying on like old friends.

As the hours would down, the bartender called last call. Looking around, they realized that the club had nearly emptied. “I should get going,” he said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

“Yes,” she smiled. She threaded her arm around his elbow and they exited the club and headed down the sidewalk. His legs were considerably longer than his and she struggled to keep up with him in her heels. “I think I've got to take these off, just so I can keep up,” she giggled, pulling him to a stop.

“Allow me,” he grinned mischievously. He released himself from her grip and knelt down on the sidewalk. His hands grazed down her legs, fingertips brushing lightly as they made their way down to her feet. She shivered at the sensation and lifted her foot up, presenting it to him. He pulled her shoe off and kissed the side of her knee. “One down, one to go.” She put that one down and lifted the other, waiting to see what he was going to do next. He slipped that shoe easily off as well and leaned down to kiss her ankle. His lips opened and his tongue ran back up the side of her calf and the side of her knee, leaving a damp trail of saliva that cooled against the night air. 

He rose, now towering above her, her shoes in his hand, and backed her up against the brick wall behind her. His pupils were dilated as he said, “I hope I'm not being terribly forward.” His voice was thick and gruff.

“Not at all,” she answered, taking her shoes from him. Their fingers brushed and it shot another electrical charge down her spine that came to rest in her nether regions. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” He leaned down, his lips resting softly on her, moving over her lips, brushing against them insistantly while his hands grasped at her waist, pulling her into him. “Hmmm,” he hummed as she opened her lips and let his tongue in to meet hers. 

Breathlessly, she withdrew from him, leaning her head against his chest, her chest heaving with every breath. “My apartment isn't too far,” she panted, “Would you like to come in?”

“I would love to.” He grasped her free hand as she led the way, barefoot, down the cold sidewalks. 

They came to a stop in front of a two-story brick building. She ascended the stair with Tom close behind. As she unlocked the front door, he stood two steps below her and leaned in, his breath hot on the back of her neck as he kissed and nibbled her nape and worked his way to the tender spot below her ear. “Just wait,” she scolded. The door swung open and she went inside, pulling him the rest of the way up the steps and in the building after her. 

They headed down a long corridor and came to stop at the end. “This is me,” she said, pointing her shoes at #7. She slid the key into the lock and turned the knob. As the door swung open, he was upon her again, pushing her into the apartment and against the entry way wall as the door slammed to a close behind them. 

She dropped her shoes with a thunk on the floor and threaded her arms up around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, standing on tip toes to kiss him again. Their mouths met with a crash, more passionately than before, the unmistakable heat building between them with each movement. 

He wound his arms around her, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the bulge of his manhood constrained by the fabric of his suit pants as it pressed against the flimsy silk of her own panties. He groaned into her mouth as she pushed herself up against him. Holding her with one arm, he loosened the other, freeing his hand to slide under the skirt of her dress and cup her ass. He squeezed, eliciting a soft sigh from her. “Shall we take this to the other room?” he whispered.

“Ok.” 

He let her down and she grasped his tie, pulling him into the first door on the left. As she flicked the light on from the switch on the wall, he saw her bed. Her grip still on his tie, he swung her down upon the purple velvet duvet and landed on top of her. “I'll need that back,” he growled, pulling the tie from her grasp. His fingers twisted around the straps of her dress and pulled them down around her shoulders, then slowly the rest of the way down her arms until the only clothing on the top half of her body was a lacy bra. He yanked the dress the remainder of the way down her hips and left it in a pool of fabric on the floor, then stood back to admire her nearly nude form. “You're gorgeous,” he purred.

Blushing, she reached up to flip the bra clasp between her breasts. His hands flew and grasped her by the wrists. “That's my job,” he snarled, roughly rolling her to her stomach. Still managing somehow to keep a grip on her wrists. He straddled her while she squirmed and pulled the tie from his neck, winding it around her wrists and knotting it as tightly as he could. 

Surprised at the turn of events, she pleaded into the comforter, “ Don't kill me.”

His large hand came down with a loud smack against her buttocks, leaving a red, hand-shaped welt in the process. “Silly girl, I'm not the type to kill you. I will, however have you screaming for mercy before the night is over.” He laughed devilishly.

He flipped her back over, watching her back arch over her hands, her breasts pushed up towards him. Leaning close to her, he kissed her again, violently this time, his tongue fighting for dominance as his hands released the clasp on her bra. His mouth moved to the hollow at the center of her collarbone, his tongue flicking against her skin. She felt one of his hands grasp a nipple, rolling its tip between fingers, pinching it into submission, leaving a hardened nub as he moved to repeat the process on the other breast. 

He trailed his tongue lazily along her skin into the valley between her breasts, softly fluttering it along her stomach and around her belly button and trailing down until he reached the silky fabric of her panties. Opening his mouth, he scraped his teeth along her skin until catching the fabric between them, pulling it down with his mouth. Once they were sufficiently down her hips, he nuzzled into her, flicking his tongue between her sopping folds, finding her clit and circling around it. She moaned at the sensation, rolling her hips toward him. “Not yet, Pet,” he groaned.

His hands were upon her again, this time pulling her panties the remainder of the way down and discarding them with her dress. He knelt down and resumed his ministrations, his tongue delving in, reaching inside her and then flicking back out to circle her hardened nub. Not satisfied to be only using his tongue, he inserted first one, then two fingers into her, swirling them around and crooking them to hit her tenderest spot inside, making her writhe even more, but keeping his movements varied so she wouldn't hit her peak just yet.

“Oh, God,” she keened, moving desperately against him, wanting some relief from the pressure that was building up inside her. As he pulled his fingers from her and sat up, she groaned, “Don't stop.”

Standing up, Tom answered, “Ah, but we've only just begun.” He unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it to a small chair in the corner of the room, then did the same with his shirt, revealing a well-defined chest, muscled, but not overly so, and a tapered waist that pointed to his own nether regions with a small trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. He noticed her gaze and followed it with his fingers, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulling them down to reveal an well-endowed cock standing ready at attention. “Do you like what you see?” he said when he heard her gasp.

Nodding, she slid herself off the bed and came to rest on her knees in front of him. She caressed the backside of his manhood with gentle strokes of her tongue, then flicked the tip of it, and swirled her tongue around it before taking him into her mouth. He moaned as she sheathed him, letting her teeth scrape softly as she drew him back out. Again and again, she repeated the process, feeling his hands as they grasped her hair, guiding her movement, feeling the musculature as it twitched. Before he reached his peak, he pulled her from him. “Not yet, not yet,” he said breathlessly.

Tom reached down and lifted her up, laying her face down upon the bed, his mark still pink on her buttocks. He lifted her hips into the air letting her juices run down her inner thighs. Pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance, he pulled her hips toward him, filling her with him to the hilt. She mewled at the sensation, stretched uncomfortably for a moment, then adjusted to his size as he began to slide rhythmically in and out. 

As she arched her back toward him, pushing herself into him, he grabbed her tied wrists with one hand and slid his other hand around front to gently massage her aching nub. Her hips bucked against him as the heat began to rise in her core again. Her breath began to get ragged as she began to pant, her sighs turning to moans with each stroke. She felt molten, felt all her nerve endings begin to tingle in ecstasy as she reached her pinnacle. 

He leaned into her and whispered, “Scream my name,” as he released her hands and smacked her across the ass once again. The heat from his hand was enough to send her over the edge. 

“Oh, god, Tom!” She screamed as another smack landed across her backside. “Oh, Tom!” Her voice reaching a shrill point until it broke with the next smack. “Oh, fuck!”

With that, he withdrew from her, untied her hands and rolled her over, pulling her legs apart and going in or more, a torpedo hitting its mark. He grunted as he slid back inside. “You feel so good,” he groaned.

She grabbed his tie and swung it around his backside, using it as a sling against his buttocks, holding him in close as he moved inside her, keeping his pubic bone pressure against her clit. Her tongue darted out and licked along his neck, tracing the artery, moving up towards his ear as his chest pressed down on her. As another orgasm began to swell inside her, she moaned and bit down into the soft flesh of his neck. The action made him buck and soon his cock was twitching inside her, spilling with his own orgasm as she came with him. 

Panting, they rode out their orgasms, matching movement for movement until collapsing in a heap of sex and perspiration on the bed.


End file.
